


Heat of the Moment

by Fictitious_SuperLock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dancing, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex, Singing, Smut, Sub Dean, Top Cas, dom Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictitious_SuperLock/pseuds/Fictitious_SuperLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introducing Castiel to club dancing doesn't turn out the way Dean had hoped, and they wind up in a Karaoke bar Castiel knows he hates. If he think he's got one up on Dean though, he's sorely mistake. Pre-established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

Cas was too hot, and his hand lay in a pool of beer on the table. Pulling it away, he sighed.

 

 After settling in the bunker, Dean and Cas had created the tradition of going out every weekend, occasionally staying in to watch movies with Sam. Never before had they gone to a club, but Dean had suggested it and Cas had thought it would make a good experience.

He glanced around at the number of people surrounding him. There were a lot more than the bars they usually inhabited. Half the people were moving on the dance floor in the middle, while the rest mulled around tables or the bar, yelling over the music to be heard. The place was set up with 4 large pillars that stood at the corners of the giant dance floor. Two walls held the bar and the entrance, while the other two contained tables. Everything was packed in with the crowds.

Cas sat at one of the tables waiting for Dean to return. He could see Dean ordering drinks at the bar, as well as the pretty brunette leaning a bit too close towards him. He was smiling at her, and Cas scowled when she slipped her number under his drink. He smiled softly and looked down when he noticed that Dean had left the number behind as he made his way back to Cas.  

Cas grabbed a drink from Dean's hand before he could set it down, downing it. He was going to need more if he was going to make it through the night. 

"Woah there Cas, trying to erase something from your memory?" 

Dean looked impressed, and Cas glowered at him before getting up and moving towards the bar. Dean trailed behind, drink in hand, and sat himself next to him, slinging an arm around his waist.

Cas ordered  four shots of whiskey from the bartender. The man across from him was young with short brown hair and green eyes, and Cas couldn't help but think about how he could almost be a younger Dean Winchester. The jawline was wrong though, not as strong, and his eyes lacked the strength and brightness of his Dean.

Downing the shots in rapid succession, he earned an impressed look from the bartender and a smile from Dean. Cas looked over at Dean, realising that he had been staring at Cas the entire time. 

"What?" 

Dean just shook his head still smiling wickedly at Cas before gulping down the remainder of his drink. Holding a hand out to Cas, Dean stood. 

 "Come on Cas, I'm gonna teach you to dance."

Cas hesitated before taking Dean's hand allowing himself to be led out onto the dance floor. He noted that a few girls checked out Dean as they made their way past, but he wasn't concerned. 

Dean finally stopped and faced Cas, their bodies inches apart. Dean looked down Cas's body slowly, flashing his body a grin, and Cas could feel his face begin to heat up. Cas had never been good at dancing, and he knew that Dean was aware that he avoided it. He wished he had refused Dean's offer and stayed at the bar.

The current song, Carry On Wayward Son, was a bit slower than the loud pop and electronica that had been playing all night. Dean placed his hand on Cas's lower back and was slowly moving his hips to the beat of the music. Unsure of what to do, Cas started to sway slightly in rhythym with Dean. Never breaking eye contact with Cas, Dean's smile slowly melted off his face, being replaced with something much more heated. Cas shifted closer to Dean, watching the expressions play across his face, feeling his hot breath. He wrapped his arm around Deans neck as Dean placed a hand on Cas's chest.

Confidence was written all over Dean's face, not for a moment doubting himself or his ability to entice his lover, but his heart raced beneath his shirt. Cas put it down to the heat of the moment. Dean leaned his head in slightly brushing his lips against Cas without fully kissing him. Cas closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of the hunter, swaying back and forth to the music. 

Cas opened his eyes as Dean laughed softly. Looking up at Dean, he saw that he was smiling widely at Cas. He had started to say "What's so fu-" but was cut off when Dean leaned in the rest of the way stealing a light kiss. Cas could feel Dean's heart stutter, and Cas smiled too. 

Dean leaned back, still dancing, and laughed when Cas tried to follow him, still seeking out the rest of that kiss. "Well not for nothing Cas but the last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid." Cas scowled at Dean again, this time without any heat to it as the song changed to something more upbeat.

Moving his hand to Cas's hair, Dean pulled himself closer, keeping his other hand on Cas's chest. Cas removed his hands from Dean. Dean began to move his hips in a more seductive manner, lifting his head and smiling wickedly down at Cas. 

He could feel his face heat up at Dean's expression but tried to keep up with the dancing. Dean grabbed his  hand, spinning him around so Deans body was flush with his back. He began to grind slowly against Cas causing him to start, but he remained where he stood. He looked around and saw another couple dancing in a similar way with the girls arm wrapped around the mans neck. He felt ridiculous and awkward, more uncomfortable as Dean continued, and unsure what to do with his hands. Dean laughed softly, almost too quiet to hear, but Cas caught it. Everything about the sound suggested Dean knew exactly how Cas was feeling, but continued anyways. Dean was teasing him. Well, thought Cas, two can play at this game.

Leaning his head back onto Dean's shoulder, he whispered huskily into Dean's ear.

 "Do you want to get out of here?"

 Dean's breath quickened for a second, looking eager as he nodded. Cas turned and took one of Dean's hand as he led him off the dance floor. Once they were outside the club Cas hailed a cab, ensuring Dean couldn't hear the destination he gave the cabbie.

\-------------

As they pulled up to the bar Dean groaned loudly, glaring sideways at Cas. They said nothing as they got out of the cab, Cas leading Dean inside.

 "This place again?" 

Cas knew how much Dean hated karaoke bars. Full of drunk, terrible singers, Dean always told him. 

Cas loved it. He loved seeing different people get out of their confort zone to go up and sing in front of a bunch of strangers, seeing their expressions as they sang their favourite songs to their friends or loved ones. He had not yet convinced Dean to do it, but Cas himself had sung a few times. 

The bar had a simple set up. It was a small stage with a long bar running adjacent to it. The rest of the room was decorated with tables all over and booths along the side opposite the bar. 

The second they were through the doors Dean made a bee line for the bar. Cas followed, rolling his eyes. Everytime they came here Cas hoped that Dean would lighten up and enjoy it, even if he refused to sing. It seemed that tonight would not be that night. He always stuck around for Cas, but Cas knew he hated every second of it.

They said nothing as they set themselves up at two empty stools along the bar. For half an hour he just watched people sing, dance, and enjoy themselves. The entire time Dean continued to drink sometimes glacing at Cas, but Cas ignored him. Cas was studying a large group of men at a table nearby. They were all laughing loudly and yelling at each other over the music, occasionally clapping each other hard on the back.

He had his eyes closed, tilting his head back as he listened to a particularly good song, when Dean suddenly got up. Cas's eyes snapped open to see Dean making his way across the middle of the bar. He got up to follow when he realized where Dean was headed, and sat back down. Walking straight to the DJ, Dean said something to him as Cas watched with wide eyes.

As Dean stepped up to the microphone a very unexpected song started up. Though he had imagined Dean getting up on that stage many times, it was always to some classic rock song playing. This was not what he had imagined, and Cas found he liked this better. 

Dean stared Cas down as he began to sing. "Steel to my trembling lips, how did the night ever get like this? One shot and the whiskey goes down, down down." Dean's voice was deeper than Cas had imagined it would be. He had never heard Dean sing like this before, only in the shower or the car. This was different, and shivers ran down Cas's spine. He couldn't move.

"My hearts beating faster, I know what I'm after" Dean sang loudly eyes blazing at Cas. Cas noticed the entire bar had fallen silent, everyone watching Dean. Even the group of men he had been watching had all sat down to watch Dean. One of the girls who had been eyeing up Dean earlier was now glacing back and forth between Dean and Cas, seeming to realize the connection. 

Cas could feel a bubble of joy building inside himself as the realization hit him. Dean was singing to him, in Cas's favourite bar.

"On this road I'm crawling, save me 'cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right," Dean didn't falter as he continued to stare at Cas, never breaking eye contact. Cas could almost feel his heart slamming against his rib cage as he gave Dean a wide smile.

Finishing off the song Dean sang, "Runnin' from my heart," belting out the last note beautifully. As soon as he finished, Dean made his way off stage and started towards Cas. There was a moment of silence in the bar before everyone started to cheer and clap loudly for Dean. A girl stood up, pressing her hand to Deans chest to stop him, but he pushed her off and kept walking, never taking his eyes from Cas.

As Cas was still seated, Dean stepped between Cas's legs, wrapping his arms around Cas's back and kissed him solidly. Cas barely heard the second cheer from the group of men over the sound of blood in his ears. Dean kissed him long and hard, running his tongue over Cas's lips.

\-----------

 

 

 

Cas had barely stepped over the threshold of their apartment when Dean was on him again, running his hands up Cas's arms, pulling his trench coat off without breaking their kiss. Cas's head spun slightly at the heat of Dean's lips on his own, recovering quickly and pressing into him. As the coat hit the ground, Cas grabbed at Dean's hair, pulling him closer. Turning, he pushed Dean against the wall, earning a low groan as Dean moved his hands down Castiel's body, finding his belt, undoing it. Untucking Cas's shirt, Dean began moving his hands under the thin material, his fingers brushing lightly across his ribs, before promptly pulling it over his head throwing it to join his coat.

Thinking about Dean's body moving against his at the club, trying to make him uncomfortable in such a seductive manner, Cas decided that he could seek revenge now. Although his previous attempt at payback had backfired in the best possible way, it still was unsuccessful.

Their kiss still unbroken, Cas pushed Dean backwards, towards their couch, the hunter moaning into Cas's mouth. As the backs of Dean's knees hit the front of the couch, he stumbled and laid himself out, breaking their connection for a brief moment. Cas used the opportunity to swing his leg over Dean, straddling him, finding his soft hair with his hands again. As Cas leaned forward to bring their lips together once more, Dean lifted his hips, grinding into Cas, wrapping his arms around Cas's back. Cas groaned into Dean's mouth feeling himself begin to harden with every push Dean made against him.

They moved urgently, heat rising between them as their bodies became closer, both craving more touch, more friction. Cas sucked on Dean's lower lip, his tongue, his neck, eliciting noises from Dean he hadn't heard before, noises he wanted immediately to hear again.

As Cas pulled away, sitting up slightly to unbutton the front Dean's shirt, Dean raised his hands to Cas's chest, circling and tweaking his nipples. Cas groaned louder, momentarily distracted from his task, leaning his head back and breathing heavily. Recovering, he forced the shirt off of Dean's shoulders, allowing Dean to remove the shirt underneath. Cas gazed reverently at Dean's bare torso before kissing a line from his chest to his neck, up his chin, finding his lips.

Referring to Dean's unexpected and spectacular performance onstage earlier,  Cas moved back to speak.

"Dean, that was," Cas gasped as Dean latched his mouth onto a nipple, "That was beautiful." 

"Knew you'd like it," Dean moved up to Cas's swollen lips, "Wanted to make you happy."

Cas pulled away, looking at Dean, smiling.

"Thank you, Dean."

 Leaning down, Cas pressed their foreheads together, their breath meeting between open lips.

"I love you"

"I know"

Cas bumped their foreheads together.

"I love you, Cas, of course I do. How could I not? I love you."

Cas kissed him, feeling Dean's smile, his adoration, in his every movement.

Dean moaned lightly, and their kisses became more frantic, more needy.

"Come on Cas, just do it." Cas ran his fingers down Dean's bare chest, feeling him shiver as Cas's fingers lightly grazed his nipple. Dean moved his hands across Cas's stomach, his chest, his back, thumbs gliding up across his spine and down, coming around to pull off his belt.

"Dean-" Cas tried to speak, unable to leave Dean's lips long enough to form a sentence, "Dean, bedroom-"

Pulling back, Dean stared at Cas, chest heaving, and nodded. Standing quickly and stumbling, light headed, Cas pulled his love down the hall, finding their bedroom.

Reaching the doorway, Cas stopped to kiss Dean against the door, pressing their bodies flush together, feeling more than hearing the noises Dean was making. Grabbing his hand, Cas brought Dean to the bed, allowing him to lie down before placing a trail of kisses up the length of his body, slowly  rubbing his nipple with two fingers. Cas shifted up farther, running a tongue in place of his fingers, pulling a loud gasp from Dean. He could feel Dean hardening under him, and he ground down, exceptionally hard himself.

 "C-Cas- please-"

 He shivered at the want in Dean's voice, the need. He stood, removing the remainder of his clothing and allowing Dean to do likewise. He leaned over Dean to whisper in his ear.

"On your stomach, Winchester."

Dean nodded, eyes wide, and complied. Cas straddled the back of Dean's thighs, grabbing the bottle of lube from the nightstand, spreading it over his fingers. Replacing the bottle, Cas ran his other hand up Dean's back as green eyes stared across his shoulder. Slower than necessary, teasing, Cas entered Dean with two fingers, Dean hissing in response, teeth grinding together. Rocking back against Cas's fingers, Cas stopped him, pushing on his lower back, pinning him down.

"No, Dean. Not yet."

Moving further into Dean, Cas bent over Dean, reaching to kiss his back.

"Cas- Cas, please!" Dean was grabbing the headboard, still trying to fuck himself on Cas's fingers. Straightening again Cas answered, "No Dean. As my plan at the bar backfired, I will be in control here." Cas pushed deeply into Dean, making him gasp, gripping the headboard tighter, his knuckles white. Adding a third finger, Cas began to pump in and out exceptionally slow. Dean continued to plead, and it only served to make Cas harder. He loved seeing Dean laid out before him begging for it, and he knew that Dean loved it just as much.

"Cas! Just do it!"

Finally caving, Cas removed his fingers and aligning himself with Dean, entering him slowly. Dean let out a shuttering breath, his breath hitching as he took the entirety of Cas's length inside of him.

"Oh god Cas-"

Gripping his shoulder with one hand and running his fingernails down Dean's back with the other, he continued to pump into Dean slowly. After a while, Dean turned back to him, hissing, "Cas, harder!"

Having not yet taught his lesson, Cas smiled.

"I didn't hear a please."

Dean pushed his face into the pillow and tried to rock back against Cas, who pushed against Dean's back, again pushing him against the bed. 

"Ah, ah, ah, Dean. It's just one small word."

Dean took a deep shuddering breath, Cas still pushing into Dean's ass slowly.

Dean hesitated only a second before whispering.

"Please."

"What was that?" 

Pulling almost fully out of Dean, Cas stopped his motion.

"I couldn't hear you."

"Please!"

Dean shouted the word and Cas smiled, pushing back into Dean hard. As he pumped harder and faster, Dean began to grunt louder with each push in.

 "Fuck, Cas. Don't stop."

 And Cas didn't.

Leaning forward, Cas wrapped his fingers between Dean's on the headboard, gripping his hands tightly. Dean turned his head sideways, green eyes meeting blue.

"Come into me Cas, I want to feel it, please!" 

Cas stiffened as Dean's rough voice sent him over the edge. He pushed into Dean hard once more, releasing into him as Dean followed, crying out his name. Pulling out, Cas collapsed to Dean's side, panting. Dean turned, aligning his body with Cas's, laying an arm across his waist, their breath the only sound. Cas nudged his head lightly against Dean's, noting that Dean was already half asleep but still panting slightly.

 "...love you, Cas."

Cas stared adoringly at the peaceful face beside him, smiling as sleep crept upon him too.

"I love you too, Dean,"

**Author's Note:**

> So this was our first attempt at writing smut! It was quite the process but we enjoyed it. We hope you did as well!


End file.
